


Summer Days

by htmlaur



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmlaur/pseuds/htmlaur
Summary: It's summertime and Fiona doesn’t want everyone sitting around doing nothing Debbie suggests that they go to the park.Also, hi this is my first time doing this, so please feel free to give me some constructive criticism!!





	Summer Days

“Thats a great idea debs, lets get the boys” Fiona chimes with a smile

“Ian, carl come down here real quick” Fiona yells up the stairs from the kitchen counter 

Ian’s the first to come down the stairs Mickey trailing closely behind, and carl directly behind him

“whats up fi?” as he goes to the cupboard for a glass to fill with water

“It’s a beautiful day out, and I think we should all go to the park for a little bit” Fiona suggests

Ian, Mickey and Carl all exchange annoyed looks knowing they don’t have a choice in whether they go or not, but they all eventually nod. All of the boys head upstairs to get dressed for a day at the park.

When Ian and Mickey get to their room Mickey starts his protest.

“I don’t know the fuck I have to come to the park” Mickey scoffs clearly annoyed

Ian turns around and backs Mickey against the door and cocks his head to the side. 

“C’mon Mick if you don’t come, and make me deal with my family alone you’re not getting dicked down for atleast two days” Ian saying very calmly, then slowly backing away from Mickey

As Ian pulls a t-shirt over his head when Mickey speaks up. 

“bull fucking shit Gallagher” Mickey says in the most unconvinced tone

“suit yourself” Ian says as he walks past Mickey and not even half way down the stairs he hears his boyfriends fast footsteps behind him.

***

While at the park they look over to the baseball field and a lightbulb goes off in Fiona’s head.

“Hey Mickey call Iggy, Colin, and Mandy, we’re gonna have a little friendly game of baseball Milkoviches vs Gallaghers ” she calls over to the man who was on the swings with her brother. 

“You, Gallaghers are going down” Mickey laughs as he calls Iggy.

When the Milkoviches walked up to the dugout, everyone was ready to see which family was going to kick the others ass.

Ian and Mickey where designated team captains, so enviably they had to figure out who was going to bat first. Stating at the end of the bat handle Ian put his hand on the bat, Mickey put his directly above Ian’s and Ian followed the action, they went back and forth until there was no more room for Mickey’s hand, which he put knob of the bat. 

“You and your big ass hands made that easy Gallagher” Mickey teased as he went to bat first, while his boyfriend took his spot on the pitchers mound.

After a few practice swings Mickey figured he was ready and stepped up to the plate.

Ian threw a screwball

“Strike One” Carl called out when Mickey swung and missed.

Ian then threw a curve ball

“Strike Two” Carl called out, when Mickey didn’t hit the ball again 

Mickey then stepped of the plate and did a few more practice swing, no way was he letting his boyfriend strike him out the first time through.

Stepping back up to the plate, Ian then threw a fast ball.

“Strike Three, you’re fucking out” Carl laughed 

Mickey scoffed and went back to the dugout all pouty.

After Ian struck out Iggy and Colin, it was the Gallaghers turn to bat.

Iggy was pitching and Ian was batting.

“Hey Red, lets hope you’re better than my brother” Iggy called out

“Oh, I know I am” Ian says in the cockiest of tones

Ian, of course hits a triple his first time batting.

That only brought Mickey’s pout back. 

Carl was next up, he hit two foul balls, then hit a double forcing Ian to run. 

Ian slid onto home base for dramatic effect and to partially try to impress Mickey, even though Colin was nowhere close to throwing the ball to Mandy who was playing catcher.

(it worked but Mickey wouldn’t admit it if you asked him)

Later in the game, the final inning the score was:

Gallaghers-10  
Milkoviches-8 

Mickey was back up to bat, Mandy was on third, Iggy was on second, and Colin was on first. bases loaded. He already had 2 fouls and a strike. 

Ian throws another fucking fastball, but to everyones surprise Mickey hits it.  
Not only does he hit it, but its a home run. 

Mandy runs to home plate, 9 points.

Iggy runs to home plate, 10 points.

Colin runs to home plate, 11 points.

Mickey runs to home plate, 12 points. 

The games over, Ian’s incredibly impressed and slightly turned on by his boyfriends ability to completely turn a game completely around. 

***

Back at the house, both teams and hanging out in the back drinking beer and reminiscing on the days events.

“Fucking told you, Gallaghers were gonna go fucking down” Mickey says very obviously proud of himself

“yea yea yea whatever” Ian says to his boyfriend before kissing his temple, because he too was proud of him, but he wasn’t going to make that to obvious, right now in front of everyone. He was going to save that for later.


End file.
